The Four Element Society ( OCs NEEDED!)
by CherriTree
Summary: *spoilers for book 2 ep. 7-8* Aava is an airbender who ran away with her power like Wan did. She travels the world and meets benders of the other three elements. Together, they found the Four Element Society. Their main goal is to create a powerful, but peaceful generation by giving their children the power of bending. Wan believes that bending in the world will just bring war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So I have a rough idea of what could be an awesome story, but I need your help!**

-Aaava is from the Airbender Lion Turtle City. When she's fifteen, she runs away with the power of air. On her journey around the world, she meets a water bender, then an earth bender, and finally a fire bender. (Avatar Cycle) Together they found the Order of the White Lotus, but they call it the Four Element Society first. Their goal is to keep their bending powers, so the generations to come can become stronger. So they're basically the founding fathers (and mothers) of the four nations. Aava is the leader, but she includes the others like Aang did with Katara and Sokka.

So here comes the part where I need your help. I need one of the following  
`Waterbender ( male or female, any age is fine)  
`Earthbender ( male or female, any age is fine)  
`Firebender ( male or female, any age is fine)  
***I need at least one male, because of reasons. XD***

Fill out a bio like this and PM it to mwah:

**Name**: (Aava)

**Age**: (15)

**Gender:** ( Female)

**Bending ability**: (air)

**Hair color/length**: ( brown, long, wavy)

**Clothes**: (baggy brown pants, light yellow 'tank top' style blouse, no shoes)

**Eye color**: (grey)

**Height**: 6'1

**Backstory**: ( Ran away with the power of air)

**Personality**: ( Rebellious from all the strict rules of the monks. She's easygoing and fun-loving, and she makes a great leader)

**How he/she meets Aava**: (remember they meet in the forest, not in the Lion Turtle cities)

**Any extras**: ( tattoos, earrings,vegetarian)

******Thanks guys! Can't wait to read your entries! This is how the first few chapters will go:****  
****Ch.1, Air ( introduction to Aava, her running away)****  
****Ch.2, Water ( meeting the waterbender OC, introduction to OC)****  
****Ch.3, Earth ( meeting the earthbender OC, introduction)****  
****Ch.5, Fire ( meeting firebender OC, introduction)**


	2. Aava's Introductions

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be updated soon! Since no one wants to make a male earthbender OC for me (no harsh feelings), I'm going to have to struggle to make one ( I don't get the guise, dey confuzzle meh)**

'I don't need these people. These people don't need me' I chanted in my mind as I hefted a pack over my shoulders.

No matter how many times I repeated it, I never believed it.

" Come on Aava, you're stronger than that. You never belonged here but... no! No buts! You're leaving," I muttered aloud.

I walked into the main part of the tent and sighed. My nervous mother was weaving. And that meant she was really nervous.

" Mom, I'm going to be fine. We're all going to have the power of air with us," I said.

I didn't even let her respond. I knew that her words would haunt me for the rest of my life. Because that's how long I was going to be gone.

My dad was a well known hunter in the Lion-Turtle city, and had taught me moves with airbending. I had never actually held the element in my being, but I knew what to do with it, at least. I had always been fascinated by air, and its currents, and I couldn't wait to move it according to my will.

I met up with the hunters, so glad my father was home sick. I frowned thinking about it. Dad had to be really sick to miss a hunting trip, but it worked to my advantage.

" Aava," the leader greeted me.

" Tomult," I responded.

We walked outside of the city and stood in front of the Lion Turtle.

" We have come to hunt for our people in the forest of the spirits," Tomult said.

" There is one among you that is unfamiliar," the Lion Turtle said.

I was so caught up in its beautiful, strong voice that I barely noticed the elbow boring into my side and the strong push to the front.

" Oh-Oh! I'm Aava, Dalu's daughter. He is sick, and I'm his only offspring," I said, nervously looking up at the great creature.

" And his wife?" He boomed.

" She recently had a miscarriage. She is in no shape to hunt," I answered.

" Very well. I will give you the power of air," he said.

He raised his giant hand and put a claw on my forehead and chest. I felt an immense flow of energy enter me. I was practically buzzing. I created a small puff of air in my hand and smiled. It felt so right.

The others got their bending, and we floated down to the forest on clouds we created. I could create clouds! I couldn't believe it! Once we got to the forest, I took a strand of air and wrapped it around my wrist. I squeezed and grinned. Everything was going according to plan.

I took three strands of air and wrapped them around my companions' throat.

" Aava, what-?" One of them choked.

" I was killed...in an accident. You're going to tell that to the entire city, or your lives end here and now, and we're all presumed dead," I said.

They all nodded rapidly. I let them go, then slammed them against a tree.

" Never, ever underestimate me," I said to no one.

After staying in the forest for one night, I learned that I had to run. All. Of. The. Time. That or hide in the trees and befriend whatever spirit was living there. I was currently nestled in a tree, muttering to myself. And to the tree.

" Why do spirits have to hate humans so much?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

I was lying on my back, and the tree curved so I was soon staring at my bare feet.

" Great. Now I'm a human circle," I muttered.

Then a small beast flew through the hole I was curled up in. My shirt hooked on its horn, and I was sent flying with it. I grabbed its fur and climbed onto its back. I noticed it had markings a lot like my tattoos.

" Just because we're matching doesn't mean you have to steal me," I snickered.

I turned around and saw what was in pursuit of the beast. I shot it down with air and finally the creature landed. I hopped down and walked to its face.

" You're a handsome fella, aren't you?" I smiled, cocking my head.

It promptly flipped over, letting me know it was most definitely a girl.

" Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell. I'm a girl too," I said.

I sighed and sat down next to one of its large paws.

" Ka ka...kaka," it chirped.

" I suppose you want a name, huh girly?" I asked, rubbing its paw.

" Hmm...how about Sika?" I said, rolling over.

She made a sound that I deemed an affirmative answer.

" Great. Are you going to help me through this?" I asked.

She stood up and nudged my shoulder. I climbed on her back and she started waking. I was laughing the entire way. And that's when we ran into a human. It wasn't really a human, it looked much crazier and creepier than a normal human.

" You ran away huh? Well, you're gonna become just like me," he said, backing me up against a tree.

My eyes were opened wide, and I knew I was shaking. I couldn't move.

Then Sika ran in front of me, shoving the man aside. I noticed a figure mounted on a cat deer next to her. I ran and jumped on Sika.

" Who are you?!" I asked, clutching Sika tight.

Then Sika licked him. He wiped his face off and petted her head.

" My name is Wan. Who are you?" He asked.

" My name's Aava. Why are you out here? Why did you help me?" I asked.

" Shouldn't you be thanking me?" He frowned, but his still had this annoying aura of arrogance that made me want to punch him in the face.

" Don't question the instincts of a frightened girl, Wan. It'll land you in more trouble," a soothing female voice said.

" Who said that?!" I demanded.

" That would be Raava, the spirit of light and peace," he answered.

" How do you have the power of bending?" Raava asked.

" The Lion Turtle gave it to me," I said.

" Did he banish you too?" Wan asked.

" If I had ever returned to my village, I would have been banished in three seconds flat," I said.

He nodded.

" What element?" He asked.

" Air," I answered.

I created a large puff of air and sent it to the side of me.

" I'll see you around, Aava," he said.

I nodded and he left. I felt a strange want to run into him again soon.

**Next up is Lily the waterbender! Generously donated by sercretdream1. Thanks for all the contributors! I appreciate it sooooo much!**


	3. Lily

**Sorry for the wait and thanks for the OC's! I really was not expecting this big of a turn out and I want to thank some wonderful, amazing people.**

**Secretdream1- she gave me a firebender girl and an earthbender boy and has been a wonderful motivator for me. Thanks!**

**Arretta of Circle Daybreak- gave me a waterbender girl and got her friend interested also! Thank you sooo much!**

**JennyKittykat- she gave me a wonder earthbender boy and is a great fan! Love ya!  
Devilslayer124- offered to edit my story and give me more characters! That will be a big help!**

OH! AND I DON'T OWN LOK!

After a couple of days of traveling, I heard moving water in the distance.

" Mmm. Water sounds good, doesn't it Sika?" I said, nuzzling my face in Sika's fur.

She moaned and started to run.

" Haha! I guess you're thirsty!" I laughed.

I saw a beautiful stream and I hopped off of Sika as she stuck her face in the stream thirstily.

" Now don't take it all," I chuckled, filling my canteen and taking a sip.

I closed my eyes in bliss when I heard a gasp and a rustling sound. I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure in a bush.

" Sika..." I looked to my companion and jerked my head towards the bush.

Sika immediately walked over and lifted the figure by its collar. It was a young, frightened girl in a short blue and black dress with a pale blue rose in the middle. Her medium length brown curly locks hung as Sika jostled her, and I saw a necklace swing back and forth.

" Sika! Set her down!" I ordered.

Sika set her down gently and I ran to the girl.

" Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I thought you were an enemy!" I said, scooping the girl up after she fell.

" W-what is that?" She asked, pointing to Sika.

" Sika's harmless. Trust me, you're safe," I soothed.

She nodded and stood on her own.

" I'm Lily," she introduced.

" I'm Aava," I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake it.

She instead tackled me in a hug.

" Thank you so much. I thought I'd never see a human again," she said earnestly.

" Did you run away from home?" I asked.

Her fingers toyed with her locket like she was remembering a cherished memory.

" I had to. Dark spirits attacked my city. I'm... I'm the only one left," she said.

" I am so sorry," I said earnestly as she opened her locket and gave me a sad smile.

" This was my family," she said.

I nodded and held it closer.

" They're beautiful. Just like you," I said kindly.

Did I mention how gorgeous the young girl was? She was well tanned, like me and had perfect curly brown locks. She had baby blue eyes that put my dark grey eyes to shame.

" Thank you. Does Sika need food? I can get her some," She said.

She moved some water up gently and I saw a fish wiggling around in the middle.

" You can move water?" I asked, watching in wonder.

" Yeah. It's the way of my people. Some of them, anyway," she said.

" Sika, open up!" I told my little bison, rubbing her nose.

She refused and I frowned.

" What's the matter? You're not hungry?" I asked.

Her stomach growled and immediately put that idea aside.

" Are you a vegetarian, girl?" I asked.

She gave an affirmative nod.

" I am too! We're more alike than we thought!" I said excitedly.

" I have some fruit gathered over there, help yourself," Lily said, pointing to a pile of fruit.

" Thanks Lily! You're so sweet!" I said trying to catch up with my running bison.

After I got my share of food and we had started a campfire, I noticed that she had a black headband on with diamonds on it. I admired the way they shone as the fire was burning, then poked the fire with a stick.

" Is there any story behind that headband?" I asked.

" Not really. But it was a birthday gift from my dad," she said, playing with her headband.

" How old are you?" Aava asked.

" Thirteen," Lily answered.

" You seem older. I'm fifteen," I said.

" You're so tall!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled.

" Yeah, got it from my mom and dad," I said.

" We should probably get moving in the morning," I said after a moment of silence.

" A spirit told me there are lion turtle cities that have the element of earth over that way," Lily piped up, pointing towards the woods.

" Spirits are nice to you?!" I asked.

" Yeah, they're very helpful. They help me find food," she said.

" Well, they obviously like you," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

**The double-trouble earthbender brothers are next! That's right! Get ready to meet Boulder and Eric!**


End file.
